


I Just Met the Prettiest Girl

by librarian_of_velaris



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: College, Cute, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarian_of_velaris/pseuds/librarian_of_velaris
Summary: Nesta isn't a fan of parties, but her sister Elain begged for her to go with--just this once.A cute one-shot based on a prompt: "AU where they meet at a party, drunk."





	I Just Met the Prettiest Girl

“Nesta, you need to get dressed! It’s party time and you haven’t even put on the outfit I picked out for you!”

Sure enough, Elain had laid a pair of deep blue jeans and her tight, red sweater—reserved for a night out, if she ever chose to have one—on her bed. She couldn’t remember the last time she wore that tiny piece of fabric, if she’d even worn it at all. 

“I don’t do parties,” Nesta muttered, walking over to her bed. Despite being a junior at university, she felt no need to attend these parties, filled with drunkards and creeps. She’d much prefer to spend her nights at home, curled up in her bed with a romance novel and a nice cup of chamomile.  

Elain had also taken the care to leave out a pair of heeled boots to match the outfit. Nesta snorted. As if she would ever wear these clothes again. 

But for her sister, for Elain, she’d don that sweater and pants—hell, she’d even put on that black leather jacket her sister bought on a whim, telling her that it “made me think of you.”

“Get dressed and come here, I wanna do something with that hair of yours,” called Elain from the bathroom, in the midst of painting her lips a pale shade of pink to match her little black dress.

Nesta obliged. _This is for Elain. Do it for her._ The thoughts eddied around in her head as she buttoned her jeans and put on that sweater that hugged her curves in all the right places, baring the lower half of her stomach for all to see. Even Nesta had to admit, Elain had good taste.

“See, Nesta, you look beautiful!” Chirped Elain as she went to work on her sibling, painting her lips a beautiful nude shade—red lips would only clash with the sweater, she said—and curling her hair in loose waves that fell past her shoulders, her golden locks bouncing with every step. 

Pulling on her jacket, Elain whisked her out the door. 

“Whose party is this again, Elain?” asked Nesta.

“Oh! It’s a birthday party for my friend Azriel. One of his friends, well he calls him his brother, actually. I think they…” she trailed off, Nesta having to ask her again. “I think his name’s Cassian. He’s the host.”

Sure enough, the man who answered the door called himself Cassian.

His dark hair hung right above his shoulders, half of it tied back with a leather band. His choice of outfit—black tunic, red pants—showed off every muscle in his arms, stomach, legs…Nesta’s cheeks heated as she began to wonder exactly what she would find underneath that tunic—No. She wouldn’t let herself think any further…not after Thomas Mandray. She’d sworn off men, at least for a time. She didn’t need to be hurt again. _Couldn’t_ be hurt again.

“Welllllcome to Az’s partayyyyy,” slurred the raven-haired boy, letting them into the crowded apartment.

“Eluci—Elri—Elain! Yer namesh’s Elain, right? Az is soooooo happy you decidedtocome, he’s in tha…thakitchen if ya wanna go say hellos.”

Elain tapped her sister on the shoulder. “I’m gonna go find Az, okay? Try to have fun. You deserve it,” she said, hopping off towards the kitchen. 

The couches were full of people Nesta didn’t know—and didn’t want to talk to—and booze she didn’t want to drink. The wall, then. She could stand in the corner, in the shadows, unseen, until Elain was ready to—

The one who called himself Cassian spied her in the corner and started to stumble towards her. _Great_.

“Heya, Neta, righ?” 

“What’s it to you.” 

“Well, yuh lewk gorgeousssss,” Cassian said—no, slurred, in between sips of his drink. 

“Well you look like you can’t hold your liquor,” Nesta spat, “now leave me be.”

Cassian held a hand out to her, nodding to her to take it. “Izzz a partay…come partayyy—wish me. Dance?”

“No.”

“Whaaboutnow?” He grabbed her hand and planted a sloppy kiss on it.

She snorted. “You thought _that_ would work? We’re not in medieval England.”

“Fiiiiiiiiine, don dance wih me…but I’ll get you to dance with me, Nestaaaaaaaaaa, if iz the lasssst thin I dooooo, I wanna dancwith you Nestaaaaa,” he sang, lingering on her name as though it were his favorite word in the English language.

Cassian spun on his feet, nearly tripping as he headed towards the kitchen, yelling.

“AZZZZZZZZZ I JUS TALKE TO THA MOST PRETTIEST MOST WONDERFUL WOMAN EVAR ASK ELLI—EL—ELAIN HOWWWW I CAN GETADATE WITH HER SISTER, THANKSMAN.”

Nesta had a sly grin on her face for the rest of the night.

_This one just won’t give up, will he?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
